


赌局

by batcave



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcave/pseuds/batcave
Summary: 黄色废料





	赌局

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞x2

押送者最后用力推了他一把，搡的他险些失去重心向前跌倒。接着便是一连串操着口音的低声咒骂，金属刮擦的刺耳声音。尽管眼前一片漆黑，但他还是立刻分辨出了空气中那股由烟草，火药与美元混合而成，让人飘飘欲仙的奇妙气味。绝妙的组合。他想，毒品，暴力，龌龊的交易，还有安布罗斯。  
有人在他脸上四下摸索，寻找是否有易容的痕迹，与此同时，他浑身每一块骨头都在吱呀作响：那是单枪匹马对付五个武装分子的后果。它还给他带来了在头部的重重一击与成为安布罗斯尊贵客人的机会。是的，他毫不怀疑安布罗斯深谙待客之道，鉴于他在被验明身份的时候还无故挨了揍在腹部的狠狠一拳。  
“斯坦普。”他痛苦扭曲的嘴唇及时弯成一个嘲弄的微笑，“如果你干其他事都与公报私仇这事干的一样好，安布罗斯也不用浪费这么多时间了。”   
“而如果你有幸有传闻中你才能的一半，”一个阴沉的嗓音反唇相讥，“你也就不必在这里受这种窝囊废的侮辱。”  
他听到斯坦普无声地退下了，现在站在他面前的是另一个人。一片枪支上膛声利落地响起，他能肯定每一个枪口都对准了他身上的一处要害。眼前的黑幕被揭开时，有一段时间，窄窗外照进来的阳光洒满了他的瞳孔；但片刻之后阴影便重新笼罩了他。他眯着尚未完全复明的眼，勉强从一片白炽的背景中辨认出安布罗斯的深色轮廓。  
“我们还没有正式见过面呢。”肖恩·安布罗斯笑着说。长期的模仿让他的神态不可避免地带上了几分伊森的特征，但他唯一难以复制的就是笑容，而这个缺陷也成为了几次险些致他死命的破绽，“幸会，亨特。”   
安布罗斯的语气做作而甜蜜。对于这个多次代他出任务的昔日同事，伊森对他其实抱有复杂的感情——比如情况紧急时他会感激，担心自己的名字会为安布罗斯招来麻烦时他会愧疚。但现在，尽管伊森的大脑被疼痛与紧张搅得难受至极，他依旧可以肯定地说，现在他对安布罗斯怀有的绝不是以上的两种情感中的任何一种。  
“干的不错，安布罗斯。”他扬起脖颈毫无畏惧地面对他的前同事，脸上是他自信能恰到好处地惹恼对方的笑容。那就是安布罗斯恨之入骨的，不分场合的微笑。  
“要请你来一次可真难，鉴于整个IMF都是出名的神出鬼没。”  
“我道歉。”伊森动了动手腕，“不过我想知道的是，你总拿枪对着你的客人吗？”  
安布罗斯似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼。似乎是经过深思熟虑之后，他挥了挥手，让那些严阵以待的枪手退下。  
“我觉得——”斯坦普警觉起来。  
“我需要与他单独谈谈。”安布罗斯看也没看他，语气却咄咄逼人，“你觉得什么？你觉得我对付不了这个混蛋，即使是在这种情况下？”  
他的忠诚部下没有再说话，而是沉默地服从了命令。现在，这里只剩下了两个人。  
“与我畅所欲言吧，亨特。”安布罗斯面对着他，“你有没有任何感想——懊恼？后悔？”  
“为什么，”伊森平静地与他对视，“因为你正好抓住了我？”  
“正好？”他的敌人喃喃地把这个词语重复了一遍，有什么东西被点着了，“伊森亨特，你真是个自大狂。”他的眼神渐渐变得迷离而疯狂起来，“我的人不是因为恰巧在大楼里散步才碰到你的，亨特！我了解你。我了解你会在哪一天的几点钟的第几分几秒来到大楼去销毁那该死的病毒，我了解你会在什么时候玩什么样的杂技动作，我也了解你会规划什么样的路线以便你毫发无伤地完成任务又不伤及任何一个无辜的人！亨特，知道你为什么在这里吗？我就像了解自己或自己的女人一样了解你，而你却把一切都视作一个见鬼的赌博游戏！”  
他喘着气，眼里疯狂的光渐渐平息了。  
“这是一场赌博。”待他复归平静，伊森轻声说，“但你出老千了。”  
安布罗斯直直地盯着他，神色晦暗不清，双眸连带着大部分脸都陷进一片昏昏沉沉的阴影里。空气沉默了片刻。他的敌人像被子弹击中的野兽，危险、隐藏的暴戾、不稳定因子。但伊森感觉到他的愤怒。他能感觉到。  
“我出老千？”一双手用粗暴的力度抓起他的头发，伊森的头被迫向后仰得更厉害，整个身体几乎要和椅子一起翻到地上。苍白刺目的白炽光射向他的眼睛，伊森下意识闭眼。安布罗斯凑近他的耳畔发出低沉、忍无可忍的冷笑，“那么你呢，伊森？你的行为就足够光明正大？我想起来了，你还有几个同伴在外面等你，对不对？年轻而优秀的技术员，你的黑人老友……猜猜他们会得到怎样的惊喜？”  
伊森突然开始挣扎。他猛地睁开双眼，清绿色的眸在白光下几乎透明。安布罗斯微微松手，凶狠的锐利目光迅速对上了他的眼睛。  
安布罗斯愉快地笑起来。  
一个慌张的、被他掌控的伊森亨特。这就是他想要的。  
“Surprise——一些枪子儿，一辆一发动就会爆炸的车，一堆从天而降的炸药。这是我给他们的礼物，亨特，作为我对他们的慰问。但都不及给你的，”安布罗斯用与语调完全不符的阴狠力道再一次问候了伊森仍旧隐隐作痛的腹部，满意地听着他发出痛呼，“无论我要对你做些什么，都不会有人来阻碍。伊森，伊森，”他将唇贴近伊森的耳朵压低了声线，“你不再是赌徒，你已经输了。你现在是我的囚徒，只能为我歌唱的金丝雀。你明白吗，伊森？我可以对你做任何事。”  
铺天盖地的、恶魔的耳语。  
“Try me.”伊森用同样低的声音回答他。  
安布罗斯看到了那双绿眼睛里一闪而过的狂热。作为一个赌客，他明白伊森正在牌桌上押上他所有的筹码。他大笑起来。他喜欢这样孤注一掷的末路狂徒，当然也自信能赢来那堆赌注，甚至，更好的，他还能赢得伊森亨特。  
他掐住伊森的下颌，吻他。他惯常的霸凌性的吻。他毫无悬念地受到了抵抗，他们那名不副实的吻使得两人的口腔都充满了血淋淋的气味。直到安布罗斯终于从特工身上起来，拇指轻抚着自己被咬伤的嘴唇。而伊森微喘着气，看上去同样刚刚经历了平生最糟糕的亲吻。  
“你喜欢乱咬人，对么，IMF的小狼狗。”安布罗斯咬牙，“知道我们对狼做了什么吗？”  
“你驯服狼。”伊森露齿而笑，他散发着危险的野性，正如他平时总在散发迁就的，温和的安全感一般，“但你永远也无法驯服我。”  
四目相对。  
那个坚不可摧的伊森似乎又回来了。安布罗斯感到自己的嘴角抽搐了一下，随后右手不受控制地掐住伊森的脖子，左手随之覆了上去。他厌恶这样强大的伊森亨特，厌恶他胜券在握的笑容，在他看来这一切都是不留情面的嘲讽。他不该拥有那样的笑容，他理应哭泣，在他身下流下耻辱的眼泪。  
“别对我露出那样的表情，伊森，看清自己的处境，你以为你可以凭借一己之力逃离马戏团之夜？”安布罗斯微笑着收紧双手，丝毫不顾伊森在窒息感下爆发的挣扎，“我姑且认同你所说的巧合二字——我正好会驯狼。你要不要试一试？”  
这是个不需要回答的问题。本来安布罗斯也没给他第二选项。  
他松开他，转身去柜子里寻找东西。伊森在他的背后发出溺水之人得救后的剧烈喘息，痛苦的呼吸声在安布罗斯听来如圣乐般令人心神俱安。  
“我的小狼。”他转回身时，手里紧紧握着一样东西。  
“试试这个，试试超级病毒金美拉。”

 

病毒在他的血里，伊森感觉得到，或者说他以为自己感觉得到。  
他的头开始昏沉，就像有人在他的头骨里灌满了滚烫的铅。他不清楚这是否是病毒使然。在他的想象中，病毒正在攻击他的每一个细胞；他的红血球正在迅速凋亡，每一个红细胞裂开时都喷射出一股小小的混合物。他是伊森亨特，英雄，传奇，却也会对不明不白的暴死感到恐惧。想象力带来的谵妄击溃了他，而他也顾不得考虑那不寻常的幻想是从何而来。  
他的衣领已经被冷汗浸湿，紧紧地贴在后颈上。  
已经过去了多少时间？他的生命还剩下多久？意识像被尘暴席卷的沙漠，日光逐渐消匿，眼前的世界仿佛乱麻织成。混沌中他模模糊糊地意识到有人在笑，那是安布罗斯，他在嘲弄他的失败。他失败了——他曾经引以为傲的生命如今已所剩无几，甚至连最后的尊严都岌岌可危。  
清明的眸逐渐涣散。安布罗斯满意地笑了，这就是他想要的效果。  
“生命的最后二十个小时，你想怎么过？”他恶意地用话语刺激着伊森脆弱不堪的神经，“就这么躺在这儿死去……还是说，做点更快乐的事情。”  
一只手覆上伊森的下体，毫无预兆地轻压，伊森在这突然的刺激下呻吟出声——那里是格杀勿论区，从未在非自愿情况下被人这样碰过。要命的是安布罗斯开始进行更过分的举动。裤链被拉开的声音格外清晰，伊森感到一只手伸进了他的裆部，令人羞耻的温度隔着内裤描摹着他的形状，随即以一种暧昧的节奏开始撩拨。这一次伊森咬紧了嘴唇，努力吞下所有的声音。  
“为什么不继续，伊森？你刚才叫得多好听啊。”37℃的躯体压上伊森的，安布罗斯贴在伊森耳边得意地羞辱道。超过37℃的湿热气息。感官不知为何变得十分敏感，伊森原本苍白的脸色被无法抵抗的情欲润红，他偏过头躲避，身体忍不住颤抖。安布罗斯并没有放过这一点，他继续着手上的功夫，冷不丁含住了伊森的耳垂舔弄吮吸。伊森水色淋漓的双唇张开了，一声色情绵长的喘息泄出来。  
“你喜欢这个。”安布罗斯笃定地笑道。他的舌尖拨弄着伊森的耳朵，就好像没有看到他紧握的拳。  
“你的声音真可爱。”他空闲的手贴着伊森的颈侧，拇指轻轻按上他的嘴角，“叫出来，伊森——该死，你有一副天生该用来浪叫的嗓子。”他近于贪婪地扫视他的模样，按在他脖颈上的手滑进了衬衫的领口，摸到了衬衫下一整块炽热的火炭。他听到伊森猛然倒抽了一口冷气。  
“不要浪费你的天赋。”他懒洋洋地总结道。  
伊森勉强瞪了他一眼，“你真无耻。”他还有力气说。  
安布罗斯把这当做赞扬。他停止了折磨伊森的耳垂，而是转而在所有他认为能展示所有权的位置留下吻痕与牙印——后颈，锁骨，侧腰，小腹。他冰凉的手触碰伊森就像冰块投进火焰，所到之处烈焰匍匐；但他所做的不过是在伊森体内点起另一把火，要从内部把他燃为灰烬。  
伊森在他凶猛的攻势下逐渐崩溃。细小的呻吟顺着凌乱的呼吸不断漏出，濒死的绝望、被蹂躏的耻辱、不合时宜的快感，对这一切的恐惧几乎将他吞噬。身体里一股股不对劲的邪火聚集着跳动，伊森喘息着闭上眼，泪水濡湿他的睫毛。  
眼前一片不明所以的景象，似乎是情欲的怪物张开大口等待着他。他脑子一片混沌，但他觉得自己应该已经像个婊子那样甜腻地呻吟出声，或许还混杂些不知羞耻的句子——因为他听到了安布罗斯兴奋的喘息，野兽般粗重，满满的沉重的全是色欲。  
他以为他会被活活烧死，但是没有。安布罗斯的嘴唇贴在他的唇上，吸走了那致命的火热。这才是安布罗斯真正的吻：凶狠却不流于残暴，带着出自爱或情欲的汲汲皇皇。他察觉了安布罗斯探入的舌尖，那是一个邀请，一种试探。恶魔在诱惑他——与我同流合污吧——它肆意地大笑。安布罗斯了解他，安布罗斯有把握他会自愿成为这起荒诞罪行的从犯：又一个自信满满的赌徒。  
他决定让他赢，于是他作出了回应。  
这是个绵长的吻，长到分开时两个人都有些气喘，但是除了窒息，他还经受着别的折磨，那是安布罗斯放在他胯下的手。吻结束的同时，他忍不住发出一声像是受伤野兽一般的呻吟；安布罗斯举起手，手上沾满了白浊。  
“尝尝？”他揶揄道，把弄脏的手放到伊森的嘴角。但出乎他意料的是，特工扬起一个狡黠的微笑；接着，他很慢地伸出舌头，开始一寸寸地舔起那根手指来。  
吮自己的精液并不是什么值得骄傲的体验，但伊森的表现让安布罗斯开始对这一点深深地怀疑。他垂着眼专注地舔弄，嘴角一丝若有若无的浅笑，灯光打在他布满汗水的脸上，在眼睫处投下一片漂亮的阴影。他的神情看上去十分乖巧，喉间却不断地挤出一声声呜咽，尾音蓄意上撩，湿软的小舌卷起黏稠的白浊，发出令人血脉喷张的暧昧水声。  
酥麻的感觉如同电流自指尖扩散。安布罗斯惊讶地欣赏了这样的伊森一会儿，随即抽走了几乎被舔得干干净净的手指。伊森乖巧地松口，透明的唾液混杂着还未吞下的精液从指尖滴下，滴落在他的脸颊与锁骨。  
“是谁刚才说永远不会被我驯服？”安布罗斯嘲讽地笑着，声音低哑得可怕，“伊森，才过这么点时间，你就从受难的耶稣变成了不知廉耻的婊子，对不对？”  
湿漉漉的手指来到他的后穴，暗示性地按压。伊森抬眼给了他一个火辣的挑衅眼神，毫不介意地微笑：“我只是……在刚才突然明白了一些事。你不会愿意和我一起死，肖恩。”  
“我当然不愿意。比起思考那种毫无可能性的愚蠢的事，我更愿意思考接下来怎么操你。”  
就是这样。伊森默默地想着，他果然没有猜错，——如果资料上说的是真的，那么金美拉病毒感染后极易传染；而安布罗斯刚才和他接吻了。  
变得格外敏感的感官和身体里窜动的欲火都并非错觉。安布罗斯这个混蛋，他骗了他——他给他注射的药物根本就不是什么超级病毒。弄明白这一点之后，对所有的恐惧都烟消云散了。伊森的内心猛然涌起一股不屑与骄傲，同时而来的是强烈的报复欲。瞧吧，就像我所说的那样，你永远无法驯服我。你什么也没有，他注视着安布罗斯默默地想，你有的无非是些下三滥的手段和见不得人的药物与谎言而已。  
后穴冰凉的触感打断了他的思考。糟的很。他不相信安布罗斯会是个温柔的情人，何况这是个报复心重的家伙，失去的便非得加倍奉还。尽管他已做足了心理准备，但异物进入的时候他还是不慎咬破了下唇。他的嘴里泛起浅淡的血腥味，很快就因与其他味道混杂在一起而变得难以辨别。那个小伤口，连带第一次接吻时安布罗斯附赠给他的那些，在安布罗斯深入他的身体时一直在疼，那是很讨厌的感觉——每当他的舌头不经意间扫过那里，那些地方就痛得要命。它们用一种精巧的方式折磨着他，就像安布罗斯。  
他觉得痛。那疼痛宛如附骨之蛆，沿着尾椎爬上脊柱。但它伴随着快乐：那般不合时宜，荒诞不经。他从未像现在这样恨自己的适应能力，因为痛苦是血淋淋的警告，快感的陷阱却天衣无缝。他忍耐，等待，还要谨慎地不去靠近那个危险的罪恶渊薮。但那里有一股吸力，一个漩涡，他无可避免地，早晚要被吞入其中。  
“安布罗斯——”他终于失声叫道。他的脸色很难看。要滴出血一般的病态的鲜红。  
“伊森。”安布罗斯回应了他。与此同时，他的手指快速抽送起来。伊森轻轻地惊叫一声，他的浑身忽然都绷紧了，生理性泪水把他的绿眼睛浸得格外晶亮。药物和这一切都好像让伊森臣服了，他是个瞎子，由安布罗斯牵着走向悬崖。而在只有伊森自己知道的，尚未被情欲支配的角落，他的意识还在疯狂挣扎：他怎能被引导，又怎会被掌控？  
他狠狠一口咬在安布罗斯的肩头。几乎与狼无异的血淋淋的啃咬，但它带来的不仅是疼痛，还有莫名的兴奋。安布罗斯重重地喘息了一声。他知道他找到了——那个销魂而又隐秘的属于伊森的地方，天堂般神圣不可侵犯；现在他找到它了，他触碰到那里，指节重重地碾压，快乐不知悔改地肆意玷污。他知道他能靠着欺负这个小点把伊森弄到崩溃，弄到哭喊，到最后，伊森只能张开大腿喊他的名字，成为他最忠诚最浪荡的婊子。  
又是狠狠的一下顶弄，伊森松口，于是一声带着哭腔的呻吟泄出来。盈满泪水的双眼终于轻轻阖上，翠绿的宝石流淌出透明的珍珠。他像一只躲藏在黑暗中的趋暗的小兽被迫暴露于日光之下，一时间无法言说的羞耻感冲散了所有勇气，而他除了承受别无它法。我能做这个，伊森在心里不断对自己说，我只需要做我能做的，押我拥有的。我能做这个。  
“我的小狼……为什么哭了？想念更棒的东西了吗？”  
安布罗斯恶意地调戏道。但他并非游刃有余：他早就忍不住了。不是每个人都可以看见伊森亨特红着脸流泪的样子。安布罗斯急躁地做着扩张，简直恨不得下一秒就把那玩意儿捅进去。  
伊森回答了他，用断断续续的难耐的呜咽、以及丝毫不掩挑衅的语调。  
“说得好像……哈啊……你曾经操过我一样……”  
伊森扬着微红的眼角冲他微笑的样子成功让他下意识爆了一句粗口。“曾经的确没有。”安布罗斯狠狠地说道，“但现在有了。”  
下一秒在他后面作乱的手指抽了出去，炙热的粗大毫不留情地插了进来。  
“操你。”伊森骂了一句。  
安布罗斯没有给他说第二句话的机会。他紧扣住伊森的腰，吻他，操他。伊森每个挣扎的动作都在把他往他手里送去，他便借此进到更深处的，圣殿。他的一只手蒙住了伊森的眼睛，那里也变得温暖而潮湿，因为泪水正不断地濡湿着他的掌心，又慢慢聚成涓流，从缝隙里滑下。这眼泪是不洁的。他从没想过伊森的眼中还会流下这样的眼泪，就像他没想过硬币的反面竟可以是如此的荒淫图景。  
他已经报复了伊森，现在他需做的只有享用曾经的仇敌。  
他狠狠地顶进去，又用同样大的力度抽出来。伊森的声音变得支离破碎，就像濒死之人喉头的咯咯作响。杀了他，安布罗斯全无理智地妄想着，不用枪，就在这里，就他妈在做爱的时候把他操死，让他淫荡的尸体去盛他不渝的忠诚。然而伊森到底还活着，尽管宛如一只惊弓之鸟。他的呼吸紊乱，脖颈却翘成一个优雅的弧度；昏暗的小室里满是淫靡的声音。抽插，毫无章法的顶弄，压在喉咙里的低声呻吟，水声，泪辙。  
他的，这是属于他的。他的手指怜惜地抚着伊森的咽喉，一边更加快速地进进出出。令人神往的温暖。伊森亨特。  
“安布罗斯。”他的男孩突然叫了出来，在这之前他一直在竭力压抑着声响。安布罗斯暂时停住了，注视着那双同样在凝视他的涣散双眸，并打定主意无论那双眼睛传达出什么样的请求，诸如求他停下或放过他一类的，他都会毫不犹豫地拒绝，绝不妥协。但年轻人只是露出一个冷笑，那一刻，他又变得高高在上了。  
“安布罗斯。”他诘问道，尾音傲慢地上扬，“你就这么点本事？”  
他面色潮红，衣衫凌乱，双手被绑在身后，话语间带着喘息，裸露的皮肤上布满情色的汗水。但那一刻，他是狡黠的上位者，他像女王那样发号施令，纵使安布罗斯知道他满腹阴谋也无法拒绝。没有人能拒绝伊森亨特——现在他终于领会到这句总在IMF流传的话语的含义了。简直痛彻心扉。安布罗斯感到他的心脏开始狂跳，说不明道不明的情绪涨得他头脑发晕。欣喜与愤怒刺激着他，临战前的战栗感与兴奋感刺激着他。他下定决心一赌到底——他们之间总要分个胜负。  
安布罗斯再一次动了起来，力度凶狠蛮横与先前无异，只是这一次，他的角度更刁钻、攻击更精准。每一次插入都直击灵魂深处，伊森被他搞得连连呻吟，声音催情剂一般婉转。他挺动着腰身，卖力地操弄着，他看着伊森不断流下的眼泪，忽然产生了一种错觉，仿佛他之前所有的特工生涯都是狗屁，所有精明的手段与漫长的铺垫只是为了这一刻，只是为了能操上伊森亨特，来一场酣畅淋漓的赌博，与他共享一张命运的牌桌。其他的都无足轻重，哪怕赌上性命也在所不辞。  
他的四周在旋转，黯淡，最终他的眼里只剩下伊森的身体，散发着暖色的微光。他听见深且重的喘息，看见伊森的皮肤上泪，汗与血留下的痕迹。他想要什么，现在已经很明了了：他不愿做伊森亨特的拙劣模仿者，而伊森也不再需要了。他将消失，IMF找不到他，他的朋友也找不到他。伊森将在任务中牺牲，安布罗斯会确认这一点。  
天啊，我已被引诱至此。他长叹一口气，释放在那具身体里，带出伊森最后一声小小的哭音。  
他将自己抽出去。伊森闭着眼喘息，喉结滚动着，混乱不堪的后穴流出汩汩温暖的液体。安布罗斯恍惚地欣赏着自己的杰作。毫无疑问，他已经完成了报复——那肮脏拙劣，甚至不能称之为“复仇”的报复；他以为他能永远折断伊森的翅膀，浇灭他那令人火大的炽热的希望。可即便如此，伊森泛红的脸庞在灯光下依旧英俊宛若神祗。越是淫靡越显得圣洁，越是脆弱越显得坚不可摧，皮囊是骗局，灵魂才是真正。  
和伊森一样，他也明白了一些事。他不愿意和伊森一起去死，伊森当然也不会甘愿做笼中鸟或阶下囚。他们的赌局仍在继续。而终有一天，就在不远的一天，赌局会结束；他们中只能有一个作为赢家继续活下去，另一个则迎来毁灭。对手是伊森，因此所有都是未知，就像他自诩为恶魔，可恶魔也会有失手的时候。  
他最后一次仔细地检查伊森被捆绑的双手。他看见旁边的柜子上有一支药剂，于是取来将它注射进伊森的脖子。他听见伊森逐渐平缓的呼吸。伊森迅速而安静地睡着了，睫毛颤动着仿佛在做一个脆弱的梦；但安布罗斯知道，伊森没有梦，他永远在现实世界里奔跑，睡眠于他而言不过是蓄积力量的工具。  
安布罗斯转身离去。铁制的大门关上，锁齿咬合，发出沉重的响声。


End file.
